SMK Field Experience at the Kennedy
by Scarecrow oz
Summary: Just when Lee had successfully lured Amanda on a "date" to the Kennedy Centre to enjoy a festival of Verdi. This is my take on what I would have like to see happen. Lol ladies and enjoy.


**Field Experience at the Kennedy**

Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The introduction and characters are not mine, but the plot is. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Summary: "What happened at the Night Lee tricked Amanda into going to the Kennedy with him. Indulge some poetic license and romance.

Lee and Amanda are in Billy's office sorting through files thanks to Congresswoman Faber's very personal audit. Now the case is finished and Lee is up to something. Just what happened at Verdi Festival at The Kennedy! Season 3 Episode 1 – A Lovely Little Affair (introduction)

Amanda hands a file to Lee who responds thankfully. "Uh-huh," says Amanda.

"Uh-oh," Lee stops short when he sees the name on the file.

"Hmm?" Says Amanda.

"Here's one case I'm glad I didn't have to explain to Congresswoman Faber….(Amanda cuts Lee off when she notices which file it is)…..Alan Chamberlain", Lee suggests briefly meeting Amanda's gaze.

"Why? You said it went perfectly." Amanda sighs, not liking where this is going.

Lee shrugs his shoulders, "It worked out pretty well….But the technique-pure improvisation."

"Leee! You said it was a textbook case." Amanda presses Lee, hands on hips, waiting for him to look her in the eye. Lee avoids her gaze, the trap has been set!

"It was all hinged on an accident Amanda," Lee confesses. He looks her in the eye, tilting his head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

Amanda sighs, "Ugh" and shakes her head. She looks up to the ceiling, ignoring his lame explanation of how events transpired.

Lee rattles on…."Now a professional, trained agent plans every detail, every nuance…(which is exactly what Lee is thinking right now)…the word "accident" does not enter into his vocabulary." Amanda smirks.

"Well, heaven forbid one tiny compliment should escape your lips." Amanda looks at Lee who's trying to busy himself tidying the folders. He smirks, knowing that if he looks at her, she'll see straight through him. Lee giggles and turns back to Amanda.

"I was just trying to point out…. - it takes technique." (He gestures with his hand)

"Ahhhh," Amanda sighs, not buying his response at all. She raises her eyebrows and Lee makes his move. He walks slowly over to the couch, sits down…..Amanda slowly turns around.

"Look! For instance…..uh, I'm sitting right here on this park bench. Now – (Lee looks at Amanda and she nods intently)….your assignment…is to make… (Lee looks at Amanda up and down)…a casual and natural contact, establish a relationship with me… (he raises his eyebrow)…and then get me to ask you to the Kennedy tonight…. (Lee grins, almost pleading)…for a Verdi Festival."

Amanda places her hand on her hip and huffs, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Lee licks his lips… (I just need to reel her in, he thinks to himself)…he smiles sweetly at her, looking her up and down and responds-"Look, you sit….and I'll show you." (Winking) Lee stands up and walks past Amanda, not taking his eyes off of her.

Amanda slaps the folders onto the desk, distracted by Lee's playful behaviour. Where is this is going, she wonders, but follows his lead anyway. God it's hard not to have feelings for him, when he winks at me like that. Amanda smiles as she passes Lee, he's still grinning at her. What are you up to Stetson…she thinks to herself.

Amanda slouches down on the couch and raises an eyebrow. Lee takes a deep breath and puts the final part of the plan into action. Lee approaches the couch and Amanda frowns. Lee pulls up his trousers….

"Hey toots!" he exclaims.

"Uuuuggghhhh!" Amanda looks away in disgust. (You've got to be kidding me)

He smiles sweetly at her, reeling her in further. "How're you doing?"

Amanda looks distraught and embarrassed at the same time, he can't be serious. "Uuugghhh!" she sighs.

Lee sits down on the couch and swings his arm around Amanda in one smooth move. He wriggles in close, giving her his best smile. "Heard any good Opera lately?" He confides. Amanda turns her body away and crosses her legs in digust.

"No…I can't say that I have," she sighs.

"Well, what do you say we ahhh hit the Kennedy later for a little Verdi?" Lee lowers his hand off the couch and onto her shoulder in one smooth move.

Amanda grabs his hand forcefully and throws it back off her and onto the back of the couch. "Sorry I'm busy," she gasps in a huff and turns away.

Lee sighs and reaches into his top pocket, fiddling for the tickets…."Oh, gee, that's too bad…..(he holds the tickets out in front of him)…these were for tonight."

Amanda turns back to snub him but is stopped short when she sees Lee's hand with the tickets in them. She catches her breath…(damn him). "Are those real?" she turns back looking at his face to ascertain his reaction.

Lee bites his lower lip a little and looks into her eyes….."About eight?"

Amanda doesn't hesitate, "Love to."

"See how easy that was?" he smugly replies. Amanda rolls her eyes, "Ohhhhh!" They both laugh. (Gotcha Amanda, he thinks to himself. You can't get out of this one)

Lee waits for Amanda outside on River Terrace overlooking the Potomic. The Kennedy is lit up and the view looks breathtaking. The Verdi Festival tonight is a tribute performance and part of the allure is for all guests to attend with a mask. Lee wanted desperately to pick Amanda up from her house, but Dotty was having her book club meeting and it would cause a frenzy on Maplewood Drive.

Lee was handsomely dressed in his tux with a long black coat and black and silver Venetian mask. He was pretty delighted with his efforts tonight. His plan had paid off and now he had a date with Amanda. A group of young ladies walked by and nodded in his direction. They whispered and giggled to themselves as they continued….he laughed to himself…once upon a time, he would have intersected those ladies. He turned back and found himself beholding a vision of beauty in front of him.

There she stood in a short, red, cocktail dress…which swayed in the breeze as she moved. Her legs were long and slender and she took his breathe away. She approached with confidence and even though her face was half covered by a golden, red mask…Lee knew it was her. Amanda.

Lee felt a warm tingling sensation come over him as she drew near and his feet felt like they were hinged to the ground. His breathing was deeper and his heart rate grew faster.

"Hi;" she smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm," was all Lee could mummer.

"You had no trouble talking this afternoon Stetson," Amanda teased.

"You didn't look like that this afternoon," he quickly responded. He bit his lower lip and it made Amanda quiver. "Are you cold? " he replied.

"Noooo…. (Lee stepped closer) I'm…just…"

"What Amanda?" Lee probed. He took her hands in his and she was shaking slightly. He rubbed the top of her hands with his thumbs and she looked into his eyes…."Tell me," he insisted.

"Nervous," she whispered.

"Good, me too!" he laughed.

Lee was still rubbing her hands even though she had stopped shaking. "How about a drink in the lounge." He slid his hand around to that place on her back which he knew so well, only to find this time….bare skin!

It sent shivers up his spine and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Lee, is something wrong?" Amanda said concerning.

"Umm…you…uummm (Lee couldn't breathe)….you…ummm." Amanda smiled, "You said that already."

"Beautiful…you look….beautiful." he sighed. Why was this so hard? No, not hard….just…why was being around Amanda… like this….he'd been around women before. Why was this so….intense! That's it….intense.

"Thank you," she replied, "You look fine yourself."

Lee tried to lighten the moment and the fire building under his collar. "Well that's better than…. Ok," he joked.

"Hey…..that's not fair," Amanda playfully hit him on the chest. "That was a long time ago, and I was talking about your legs." (She smiled)

"Ummm….."(Lee nodded, letting her squirm).

"Anyway, I've changed my judgment since then!" Amanda looked Lee up and down and then back on his face. "Mmmmm…."

"Yes," he said raising his eyebrow hidden under the mask.

"Appealing!" she blurted

"Appealing!" he chuckled. "That's what you say about a good bottle of wine". He stepped closer to her.

"What's wrong with appealing?" Amanda protested.

"I said you looked beautiful," Lee teased.

"Well that was me, not my legs Lee, you didn't refer to my legs." Amanda was going to play a little game herself.

"Legs….your legs! Amanda, your legs are gorgeous!" he paused. Swallowed hard…I said that out loud, he thought to himself. Amanda smiled, "Really, you think MY legs are…. S!" She rolled the word slowly off her tongue.

Lee ran his hand through his hair, he looked down at his shoes and everywhere else but into Amanda's eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Amanda…can we please get that drink?" Lee pleaded. "Sure," she said, pointing toward the entrance. She'd let him off the hook for now. Two can play at that game Stetson.

They walked into the foyer and over to the lift. Lee eased his way through the crowd, guiding Amanda through the maze of masked people. He knew his way around the Kennedy, he found the lift without hesitation and after a short period of time, the lift arrived.

They waited for the couple to exit and Lee guided Amanda inside, taking her hand as they turned to face the doors. Another elderly couple joined them and instantly, the woman commented on Amanda's dress to her husband.

"Remember Bert," she tugged on his arm. "I wore a dress like that the night you proposed to me at the Wonderland. Do you remember?"

"Yes….I remember Gladys. You looked stunning." Bert kissed his elderly bride on the cheek. "it was that dress you know that got me excited and made me propose." Lee chuckled and looked over at Amanda, who was smiling.

"A piece of advice lad," he directed his comment to Lee. "Don't let her out of you sight….ever! She's a keeper…and a good looker at that."

Lee, giggled and embarrassingly looked down at the floor and then sideways to Amanda, who was smirking. "I don't plan to," Lee replied looking at Amanda with a determined expression.

(Ding….ding…ding.) The elevator had reached its destination, but Lee and Amanda were unmoving.

"Hey lad….is this your stop?," Bert questioned.

"Ummmm." Lee turned and smiled at the couple and took Amanda's hand leading her out of the elevator. They made their way over to the bar and Lee ordered Amanda a glass of champagne and one for himself. "Cheers…to a wonderful evening."

"Cheers," Amanda smiled, taking a small sip.

The ladies who had walked past Lee earlier in the night, approached him again and just like before, they passed a comment and giggle as they strode past.

"What was that about?" Lee protested, taking another sip. Amanda looked at the ladies, smiled, and rubbed her hand slowly up the lapel of Lee's jacket. Lee swallowed hard. Amanda leaned in close to his ear and whispered seductively…"I'm not sure, but if it was me and I was going to make an observation…..ummm… I would have said….. gee look at his sexy legs!" Amanda planted a light kiss on his cheek and pulled back from his space, just enough to see him smile. She bit her lip and felt her heart racing.

Lee looked into her eyes, intensely, old Bert was right….don't let her get away Stetson! "Really…" he sighed, "and here I thought they were just ok! Sexy…uuggh." Amanda shrugged. The announcer called the event over the speaker and the crowd started to move toward the Opera Theatre. Lee and Amanda were jostled together by patrons. "Come on," he nodded toward the door as he, leaned over, smiled, and returned the kiss.

The Verde was spectacular and the forced Amanda to feel an array of emotions. The seats Lee has organised were right in the middle and she could see every angle of the stage and performance. Lee held her hand the whole performance, except when a gentleman sauntered past them and they had to adjust in their seats. Lee sighed, he didn't like letting go of Amanda's hand.

The orchestra played through the curtain call as the individual performers returned to the stage to take a final bow. The performers typically recognize the orchestra and its conductor at the end of the curtain call, it was an amazing performance.

Lee leaned over to Amanda and whispered in her ear, "I hope they don't take as long as Pavarotti did."

"What do you mean," Amanda leaned in.

"Well, Luciano Pavarotti holds the record for receiving 165 curtain calls, more than any other artist. I would rather be outside with you having a dance!" Lee squeezed Amanda's hand. The encore now complete, Lee and Amanda made their way out of the concert hall and toward the lift.

"Lee, where are we going?" Amanda questioned.

"The night is not over yet Amanda, " Lee smiled. "The Rooftop Terrace has post-entertainment drinks, I thought we might spend some time there….but if you would rather…"

"No…(Amanda pulled on his arm)..Sounds lovely." Amanda reassured him.

It was an intimate setting, fairy lights hanging from the planted trees, music softly played from the four piece band, couples dancing gently to the music. Amanda could get very used to this and they weren't even on a case this time. Lee led Amanda to the bar and bought her a glass of Shiraz.

"I guess we can take these masks off now," Lee slowly pulled his up and back over his hair, revealing his beautiful eyes.

Amanda sighed, "Yes…I guess so…." She couldn't move, for two reasons really. Firstly, Lee removed his mask so seductively, that Amanda couldn't breathe. Secondly, she was holding her clutch purse and glass of wine…"Ummmm….Lee".

Lee quickly leaned in and assisted, "Here, Amanda." He took her purse and placed it on the table next to them. He took her hand and smiled, "Allow me". Amanda quivered as Lee took hold of her mask and pulled it up and over her hair. He stood there, dropping one hand holding the mask to the side and with the other, holding her waist.

"Ummm….would you like to dance?" Stuttering as he took her hand and placed the mask on the table. Lee placed his hand on Amanda's back and completely forgot that, that little, red, dress had no back. He hesitated as he got to the dance floor, his feet unable to keep up with his mind. Oh my God, he thought to himself, she's beautiful in every sense of the word.

The song was up-tempo and Lee sighed in relief, he couldn't cope if the song was too slow. Amanda was beautiful and every man in the room watched as she twirled in his arms.

Lee leaned in, "Do you realise that everybody's watching you Amanda!"

"Really, "Amanda lifted her cheek away from his. "Maybe, it's YOUR sexy legs they're watching." She teased.

"Nooo, it's YOUR sexy legs… (He pulled her closer and looked from her eyes to her lips and back again)…you are very beautiful Amanda, not just tonight, but every day." He uttered softly.

Amanda blushed, Lee was being awfully honest tonight and she loved it. The song finished and a new one started, _I Only Want to Be with You._ Lee smiled at Amanda and tipped his head to the side.

"Well, I guess this sums us up….doesn't it?" he paused raising an eyebrow.

"Does it?" Amanda questioned.

" _You started something, can't you see_ …."he sang the words, softly.

"You, stopped me at the train station buster!" Amanda cheerfully shrugged

"Yeah….am I sooo glad I did. Cause ever since we met, you've had a hold on me Mrs King! They stopped swaying to the music and starred into each other's eyes.

"Kiss her already laddy!" Came a familiar voice from the side. Lee looked over and saw Bert and Gladys dancing. Amanda giggled and Lee smiled, embarrassed. "Bert, leave them alone!" Gladys scolded. "Hey, if I had left you alone and not kissed you that night, someone else would have snapped you up!" "Snapped me up! I'll have you know Bertram, nobody would have snapped me up as you put it!. Gladys slapped Bert on the front of his jacket.

"Well, as I remember it, every time we went out, I couldn't leave you alone for two minutes without someone trying to move in on you." Bert replied

Lee and Amanda who were standing nearby watched eagerly. At Bert's last comment, Lee looked at Amanda and sighed, raising his eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" Amanda questioned.

"Well, I can't leave you alone either or…."Lee sighed.

"Or what, Stetson. Is it my fault that other men find me attractive, want to dance with me or buy me a drink?"

"I agree," pipped in Gladys.

"Looks like we've stepped in it, laddy." Bert protested.

Lee looked over to Bert and smiled. He then stepped in closer to Amanda, "No, you can't help it your beautiful, and I can't help it if I want you all to myself…..can I.!"

Bert chuckled and looked at Gladys, "Nice one," he whispered. To which Gladys smiled and winked at Amanda, letting her know that she should go easy on him.

Amanda placed her hands on the lapels of Lee's jacket and worked them up slowly behind his neck. "Out of ALL the men ….and there's been many Scarecrow…YOU are the only one who I ever wanted to snap me up!"

Lee laughed out loud, pulling her in closer. "Well, I hate to disappointment, Mrs King." With that he kissed her lightly, pausing for a moment, before intensifying the kiss further. He felt Amanda meld into his arms and smiled inwardly, never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
